eq2fandomcom_ja-20200214-history
クィロン・プレーンクエスト/簡易リスト
ドレッグ・ランディング 謎を呼ぶバッチ（The Curious Badge） 　579 -16 49にある死体からアイテムを拾い調べるとクエストスタート 　870 12 141　で会話 　次のクエストに続く 研究を続行中（Continuing Research） 　687 27 228　付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く もっとパワーを！（Power!） 　575 -16 48　のクモの死体から採集 　次のクエストに続く リサーチ（Research） 　ドラクニドにアイテムを使う 　次のクエストに続く 消えたエージェントと作業ケース（The Agent's Mission Case） 　未亡人の隠れ家　377 73 102 で、スーツ着用。423, 32, 345 　洞窟内の"人が入ってそうな袋"をクリック。 間の抜けたドラクニド　（Stupid Drachnids） 　687 27 228　付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 湖は毒に冒されて　（Stupid Poisoned Lake） 　北の湖でアイテムを使う 　次のクエストに続く お助けはスマートに！　（Smart Help!） 　883 15 210　で会話 　次のクエストに続く ライジェウム反応性パウダー　（Ryjesium Reactive Powder） 　574 29 -659　付近でa hillock crusherを倒す 　次のクエストに続く Grush、気付けば蚊帳の外　（Stupid Grush） 　817 12 184　で会話 　次のクエストに続く 浄化　（Decontamination） 　574 -12 49　にあるクモの死体をクリックする 美食の達人（A Discerning Palate）要Ｌ７５かも 　2198 487 -685で会話 　次のクエストに続く ピリ辛シッサー春巻（Spicy Shissar Roll） 　テレンの握り　2198.83 487.62 -686.73　で会話 　ROK全土で素材を集めてくる（ヤ＝レイはジャルサスの荒野でヒット） 　素材が揃ったら　2198.83 487.62 -686.73　で会話 　ドレッグ・ランディングにいるTzsujlと会話 　テレンの握り　2198.83 487.62 -686.73　で会話 　次のクエストに続く クンツァー風パリパリ春巻 　テレンの握り　2198.83 487.62 -686.73　で会話 テレンの握り Taking a Risk for Dwombo 　ナスサー沼沢でアイテムを使う その名にちなみ(Killing in the Name) 　カーナ城の地下でXalgozを倒す ブラックティアー前哨地 完璧な利益 　a hulking bruteを倒すと得られる美しい獣毛皮を調べるとスタート 　205 72 -949　で会話 ブロークン・トウのゴブリンたち　（The Broken Toe Goblins） 　-17 30 -197　付近で狩る 大きな利益　（A Hulking Profit） 　264 68 -902　付近で狩る 王者の食事　（A Meat Fit For Kings） 　-111 59 -553　付近で狩る 本日のお薦め料理　（Catch of the Day） 　156 -1 -1030　でkunzar snapperを釣る 　次のクエストに続く 危険なセール　（A Dangerous Sale） 　-111 0 -789 　次のクエストに続く 盗んだものは返してね　（Retrieval of Goods） 　113 13 -850付近の箱を収集する 　Sathirianを倒す 　次のクエストに続く 陸の要塞、ヴァリス　（The Island Fortress of Varis） 　-252 80 -576付近でアイテムを使う 　次のクエストに続く 魔力を嗅ぎわけろ　（Smell the Magic） 　-304 65 20のa sathirian enchanterにアイテムを使う 　次のクエストに続く 大事な大事な届けもの　（An Important Delivery） 　すぐ近くにいるenchanter phoebeと話す 　クンツァー・エッジの塔にワープするので、下に下りてhraen vuthaと話す 　クンツァー・エッジのクエスト「新しいペット　（A New Pet）」に続く クンツァー・エッジ 新しいペット　（A New Pet） 　-1280 ,13 ,-433にいるa ravenous leechのHPを減らしアイテムを使い、出現するヒルの赤ん坊を拾う 　次のクエストに続く 会談　（The Meeting） 　-886 ,-1 ,-210で会話 　次のクエストに続く 最も難しいところ　（The Hardest Part） 　クエストを受けて５分でメールが届くのでアイテムを手にいれる（郵便受けは-1360, 10 ,530にある） 　次のクエストに続く アーケイニスト・アンブッシュ　（Ambushing the Arcanist） 　-1011, 13 ,-763にある塔の二階で碇を使い、出現した敵に毒を使い、死体を調べる 　次のクエストに続く エクセキューション　（Execution） 　シスクのヴァリスのビーコンを使用するとワープする。到着地にいる敵にハレインの粘着ビーコンを使う 　再度シスクのヴァリスのビーコンを使用すると戻れる グラール・シュルの報酬　（Gra'al Shul Bounty） 　-1475, 38, 473付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く チャレンジロック　（Challenge Rock） 　-1676, 48 ,-352付近にいるドロルバーグを倒し、ドロルバーグのリーダーシップの証を３０個手に入れる 　-1788, 105,-654にある杖をクリック、敵（▲７２）が向かってくるので倒す 　次のクエストに続く グラール・シュル神殿に陰落ちる　（Showdown at Gra'al Shul Temple） 　-1970, 93 ,-174でアイテムを使う 　-2034 ,93 ,-198にいるvelga thennを倒す グラール・シュル　（The Gra'al Shul） 　-1475 ,38 ,473付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 皇帝の壁　（The Wall of Emperors） 　-1488, 59 ,240付近にいるgra'al shul archaeologistを倒す 　次のクエストに続く 教えて、Selethisk　（Questioning Selethisk） 　-1350, 11 ,545で会話 　次のクエストに続く ザクヒズ計画　（Project Xakhiz） 　-1562 ,22, 0付近にいるcoerced mudfinにアイテムを使う 　gra'al shul coercerを倒す 　次のクエストに続く 攻略　（Breaking it Down） 　-1345 ,10, 530で会話 　次のクエストに続く 外せない材料　（A Necessary Component） 　-1512, 0 ,-29から海岸沿いに生えているmudcorpse mushroomを拾う 　次のクエストに続く Hroarのもとへ　（Return to Hroar） 　塔にいるHroarのところに戻る 　次のクエストに続く 検査　（The Test ） 　Hroarのそばにいる魚人にアイテムを使う 　次のクエストに続く グラール・シュルの神殿を機能不能にする　（Crippling Gra'al Shul） 　-1945 ,93, -178にあるオブジェをクリック 　周辺にいるGra'al shul alchemistを倒す 　次のクエストに続く ミッションは終わりき　（Mission Complete） 　2019 ,480 ,-857で会話 　次のクエストに続く ハイトンにTraigia Hothkinあり　（Traigia Hothkin at the Highton） 　1278 ,163 ,-2095で会話 　ハイトンのクエスト'「エンバーの巣　（The Ember Hive）」'に続く ハイトン エンバーの巣　（The Ember Hive） 　1514, 200 ,-1990付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く うろんなロウ　（Wax?） 　1538 ,211, -1955付近で収集 　次のクエストに続く 弄すれど、ロウ　（So, Wax?） 　1539, 211 ,-1955から上り、上に有るものをクリック 　次のクエストに続く ≠（ノット・イコール）スズメバチ　（No Ember Hornet） 　ゴーグルを装備し、隣にある箱を調べる 　次のクエストに続く これは面妖な生物（Strange Creature） 　1637 ,231 ,-1904から登り、1625 ,277, -1914の生物を調べると「奇妙な生物」が始まるので報告する 　1553, 210 ,-1838から登り、1538, 249, -1852の生物を調べると「もう一つの奇妙な生物」が始まるので報告する 　1507, 236 ,-1916から登り、1511, 277 ,-1918の生物を調べると「もう一つの奇妙な生物、ふたたび」が始まるので報告する 　次のクエストに続く 重要な小包　（An Important Package） 　1986 ,483 ,-712で会話 毒気のある出会い　（A Poisonous Encounter） 　1225, 129 ,-1655付近で狩る 　次のクエストに続く 更に毒気のある出会い　（A Different Poisonous Encounter） 　1126, -11, -2028付近で狩る ボーギルのホットウィング　（Borgil's Hot Wings） 　1514 ,200 ,-1990付近で狩る キューのデータ　（Queue's Data） 　1490, 159 ,-2061にある機械を調べる 　次のクエストに続く 敵は近くに　（Keep Your Enemies Closer） 　以下の敵にアイテムを使う　戦闘中は使えない 　spudtop 844, 86, -2253 　chilzerrn 1417, 50 ,-2172 　poogs 2069 ,162, -2151 　次のクエストに続く スパッドトップの要求　（Spudtop's Request） 　930 ,80, -2305にある樽をクリック　spudtopの背後ではなく、北側の建物なので注意 　次のクエストに続く ディゾックの知　（Di'zok Intelligence） 　1494 ,160 ,-2060で会話 ディゾックの知識　（Di'zok Intelligence: Queue's Plan） 　1310,113 ,-2197付近を巡回しているa di'zok courierにアイテムを使う 　次のクエストに続く キューのブライズライト　（Queue's Blyzurite） 　1723 ,235 ,-2057の洞窟の中で収集　すぐにREPOPする 　次のクエストに続く ファイナルレトリバール　（Final Retrieval） 　1077, 179 ,-2973の地面を調べ、POPする敵を倒す その他 ディゾック語（Di'Zokian）を覚えるクエスト　「コインの為なら」を進めるのに必要になります 　クナーク：不思議な赤い大冊（Kunark: A Mysterious Red Tome）コレクションを集める 　１ページ　646, 261 ,-2301 　２ページ　703, 250, -1923 　３ページ　887 ,200 ,-2092 　４ページ　1174, 143 ,-2501 　５ページ　314, 56 ,-506 　６ページ　672 ,44 ,-622 　７ページ　878 ,34 ,-175 　８ページ　148 ,65 ,176 　コレクターに話しかけ受け取った報酬、不思議な赤い大冊を調べると特使を探せ（Locate the Legate）というクエストが始まる 　クイロン・プレーンの1124 151 -1898で会話すると骨、骨、どこもかしこも骨（Bones, Bones, Everywhere Bones）というクエストが始まる 　周辺にいるa fractured shardboneを倒す 　1124 151 -1898で報告 手のひらいっぱいの金物（A Fistful of Metal）　1034 164 -465のNPCからスタート 　685, 2 ,-160付近で収集 　2219 ,480 ,-839で会話 　2055 ,520 ,-983で会話 　878 ,23 ,-375の文書を燃やす 　690 ,286, -1133の文書を燃やす 　-193 ,81, -562の文書を燃やす 　197, 62 ,118の文書を燃やす 　-124, 36, 107の文書を燃やす 　-1172 ,13, -538の文書を燃やす 　-2039, 93 ,-172のクリスタルを破壊する 　-524 ,173 ,46のクリスタルを破壊する 　479 ,64, 177のクリスタルを破壊する 　156 ,111 ,236のクリスタルを破壊する 　2219 ,480, -839で会話 　2055, 520, -983で会話 　146 ,8 ,-979で会話すると襲ってくるので倒す 　409 ,113 ,337で会話すると襲ってくるので倒す 　2219 ,480 ,-839で会話 　2055 ,520 ,-983で会話 　スタートNPCのanda1034 ,164, -465と再度話すと次のクエストを受けられる 'コインの為なら（For a Few Coins More） ' 　-430 ,119 ,-361で会話（ヴァリスに行く途中に道の右側に落ちる） 　再度話すと襲ってくるので戦う、途中で戦闘が中断されるので、再度話す 　-1663 ,85 ,-597でIndigoと会話する（-2040 93 -172のクリスタルを破壊するとPOPするらしい） 　1243 ,452 ,-1164の箱を調べる 　1241, 427 ,-1170の壁に掛けられているメモを読む 　1327, 385 ,-779に落ちている鍵を拾う 　1243, 452 ,-1164の箱を開ける 　824, 412, -1590の箱を調べる 　塔の周辺を巡回しているseepayと会話する 　716, 430 ,-1479付近（塔の屋上から移動する）でa ryjesium ore foremanを倒す 　820 ,89 ,-2232でコインの袋を拾う 　845 ,383, -1545付近にいるseepayと会話する 　再度seepayと会話し、824 412 -1590の箱のそばで待つと、seepayが箱を開けにくるので、その後調べる 　1476 ,165 ,-2901の箱を調べる 　1495 ,165 ,-2924で会話 　1648 ,214 ,-2056周辺で収集（すぐにREPOPします） 　1495 ,165 ,-2924に戻り会話 　2273 ,197 ,-2618の箱を調べる 　2077 ,187 ,-2556のメモを読む（要ディゾック語　このページ内「ディゾック語（Di'Zokian）を覚えるクエスト」参照） 　the vault of sel'nokがmob化するので倒す 　塔の周辺にいるa sel'nok infiltratorを倒す 　2273 ,197 ,-2618の箱を調べる 　-1663 ,85 ,-597でIndigoと会話する 　drolvarg henchmanと会話すると襲ってくるので倒す。途中でIndigoが逃げ出すのでキャッチして倒す 　-430 ,119 ,-361で会話 　ナスサー沼沢のクエ「醜い報酬」に続く